


Can't Get Enough

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, Reader-Insert, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Can't Get Enough

After three straight months of back-to-back cases, Rossi felt like the team deserved a day out, so instead of doing his normal thing, which was to invite his friends and teammates over for dinner and drinks, he decided to pull every string he could and get the team tickets to a Broadway play that was nearly sold out - Hamilton.

Spencer was a history nerd. Y/N was a Broadway nerd. Penelope was a sunshine-y nerd, and everyone else was a nerd in their own way - him included. It took every connection he had and quite a few thousand dollars but he had it to spare, and his team deserved it.

As he looked over and saw Y/N’s eyes glazed over in amazement, he knew it was worth it. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Tara was practically sobbing and Garcia was without a doubt sobbing in the seat right next to her. Most of the group had been wanting to see the play since its inception, but it was nearly impossible to get tickets unless you had a lot of money, which was a shame because Broadway should be for everyone.

On the way out of the theater about three hours after they’d arrived, everyone was buzzing about the performance.

“So the guy that played Hamilton - he was one of the writers?”

“He was the writer for music and lyrics,” Y/N replied, her smile a smile wide. “Lin Manuel-Miranda is a fucking lyrical God.” Although everyone had a great time, Y/N was the one who had been most interested in seeing it before Rossi had even mentioned the tickets.

Tara spun around and walked backward - a gutsy move in the middle of New York City. “I mean, I knew he was skilled, but damn. That was amazing. The minute I get home I’m downloading the soundtrack. I’ve been listening to it on YouTube, but that is meant to be bought and listened to daily.”

“Way ahead of you,” Y/N and Garcia said simultaneously. “We’ve been listening to it nearly every day since it came out.”

Rossi smiled knowing he’d brought the team a little bit of joy in the midst of their hectic and sometimes overwhelmingly depressing lives. Turning toward Spencer, Rossi coaxed a little conversation out of the shyest member of the group. “You enjoy, kid?”

“Oh yea,” Spencer said instantly, craning his head toward Rossi as if being snapped out of a daze. “Me being quiet isn’t because of a lack of excitement. Quite the opposite in fact. I’m just stunned by how amazing it was. The music was great and it was very educational. It would be a great thing to show in schools.”

Emily and JJ were up at the front of the group, along with Matt and Luke, all of whom were now talking about what some of their favorite songs were. Y/N stopped mid-sentence, having overheard Spencer and Rossi’s conversation. “You know, as a matter of fact, since this play started, Lin Manuel Miranda has had history teachers begging him to give the same treatment to other historical points in history purposely because so many kids are so fluent on the founding fathers now. It’s really amazing.”

With a giant smile, she ran around the rest of the group and came to jump on Spencer’s back. “Carry me!” She laughed. “I need to zone out about the amazingness that was Hamilton on our way back to the train station.”

They’d arrived in NYC the day before and stayed in a hotel for the night, but now it was time to take the train back home to DC. “Also, Spence, I’m warning you right now, I’m going to be singing the soundtrack all weekend.”

Spencer gently squeezed her thighs, which were firmly clasped around his waist, smiling as he gave her a quick kiss. “Oh, I know. I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

The next day, Spencer and Y/N woke up in their apartment and immediately turned on the soundtrack as they went about their morning routine. 

Y/N knew she was going to be singing, but hearing Spencer kill “My Shot” while he was in the shower was something she hadn’t expected. “Spence?” She asked half-laughing as she cracked open the door to the bathroom. “Are you rapping…?”

“It’s catchy! Shut up!”

She snorted and told him it was nothing to be embarrassed about; she was just amazed. “In fact, I think I just fell a little more in love. Also, now you have to sing with me when you get out of the shower.”

“Okay,” he replied, “But only if you never mention this to anyone, including my mother.”

“Deal.” She said deal, but it was definitely not a deal.

While Spencer jammed out to “My Shot,” Y/N belted out a rendition of “Satisfied” that would’ve made Renee Elise Goldsberry proud. Spencer walked in on the tail end, clapping for her, hair still sopping wet and dangling in front of his eyes. “That was amazing.”

“Thank you, love. I started making pancakes.” She turned around and pointed to a stack on the table that they could split while she finished the remaining pancakes and they started their duet. 

“’That Would Be Enough’ is going to be first and you are the Hamilton to my Eliza. Go.” 

As they started, Spencer was hesitant, but eventually he got into it, grabbing Y/N’s hand and dancing around the kitchen.

Will you relish being a poor man’s wife  
Unable to provide for your life?

I relish being your wife  
Look around, look around…

Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you’re alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough

And if this child  
Shares a fraction of your smile  
Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!  
That would be enough  
“You have such a beautiful voice,” he said. “Maybe one day you can sing to our kids.”

They’d been together for a couple of years with the intention of marrying, but this was the first time in a while they’d discussed the topic again. “We having kids?”

“Lots,” he said softly, smiling against her lips. “Four.”

“Four?”

She’d always wanted a big family. “I think I could get behind that. We’ll have to sing for them though. Both of us.”

“I can do that. What song’s next, my Eliza?”

“Wait For It!”

Spencer smiled and turned the iPod to her choice of jam. “I like this one a lot. I think it might be my favorite.”

“Really?” She asked. “Why? It’s amazing, but why’s this one your favorite?”

For a moment, Spencer thought about it. “I guess it’s something about the message. Having control of your own life. Being unabashedly you. I think it’s a message I could’ve used as a kid. It resonates with me, I guess.”

Smiling, Y/N ran into his arms and kissed him. “I get that.”

The soundtrack went on and on, neither of them bothering to switch from one song to another and instead letting it play on. Y/N belted everything out. Spencer was of course a little more reserved but no less enthusiastic. “Can we let our kids listen to this?” Spencer asked as the two of them bounced up and down on the couch like children themselves. “It’s entertaining and educational. I think every kid should listen to this.”

“Me too. And absolutely.”

The entire afternoon passed by in a haze of “Guns and Ships,” “Burn,” and “Non-Stop” until dinner time, when they started the whole soundtrack over again and began cooking together. “Are we gonna keep this on the entire night?” Spencer chuckled.

“Yessssss. But first I need to listen to Non-Stop again.”

Spencer came up behind her, hugging her tight as she sang out loud, occasionally joining in himself. Toward the end of the song, one of their neighbors, a young college student by the name of Ronnie Mamun banged on the door. They’d both complained to each other on numerous occasions for loud parties or music. “I am not throwing away my shot!”

“Yea, baby!” Y/N laughed. “Fellow Hamilton fan!”

Ronnie snickered as he walked up the stairs. “If you keep that on, I won’t yell at you!”

Quickly, Spencer and Y/N eyed each other and agreed. Y/N ran to the door. “Hey Ronnie, you want to come in and stay for dinner?”

“What’cha havin?”

Y/N remembered her college days. They didn’t discriminate when it came to free food. “Baked ziti and garlic bread.”

“Oh hell,” he laughed, “free Italian food and Hamilton? I’m in. You mind turning on Non-Stop again? That’s my jam.”

“Mine too!” Y/N laughed, high-fiving their neighbor upstairs. 

Spencer’s voice was nearly drowned out by his girlfriend and neighbor. It had to have been the 20th time they’d listen to that song today, but as long as Y/N looked this happy, he’d listen to it a thousand more times.


End file.
